The Bet
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander make a bet while playing pool. When Spike loses he can't pay. What else does he have to offer?


Title: The Bet  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander make a bet while playing pool. When Spike loses he can't pay. What else does he have to offer?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #350 from Tamingthemuse- Sarcasm

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"What a beauty!" Spike exclaimed while looking at the pool table Xander just bought.

Xander ran his fingers over the felt. "Yup." He started to set up the game. "What do you think of a little wager?"

Spike looked at Xander. "You sure? You already forked out a lot of dosh for the table."

"Let's say a hundred?" Xander asked not worried about the money.

"Fine by me. Could always use the extra cash," Spike said. He picked up a pool cue. "I'm break first."

"Bloody hell!" Spike cursed as Xander sunk the eight ball winning the game.

"Ha!" Xander yelled in victory. "I beat you! I finally beat you!" He did the Snoopy dance.

Spike slammed his pool cue onto the pool table. He never lost at pool especially not to Xander Bloody Harris!

"Looks like a certain vampire owes me a hundred smackers," Xander said holding his hand out.

"Yeah… it'll have to wait until next week when the council pays me," Spike said. "All right?"

Xander shook his head. "No. You made the bet now you have to keep it."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I don't have the sodding money!" Spike said still sour over losing the game.

"Well, then," Xander said putting his cue away. "I guess you'll just have to give me something else."

Blue eyes narrowed. The only thing he had on him was his duster. "Fuck that. You're not getting your grubby hands on my duster!"

"Oh yeah that's what I want, you're old duster that has absolutely no worth to me," Xander said with sarcasm. "Besides, it wouldn't look as good on me as it does on you." Xander made his way over to Spike.

Spike stared at Xander as he moved closer. "What do you wa…mmrhlgg."

Xander's lips pressed against Spike's cutting off his sentence.

Even though Spike was taken aback by Xander's sudden attack that didn't stop him from digging his fingers into Xander's dark lock and opened his mouth happily letting Xander in.

Xander pulled away after a few minutes and licked his lips. His eyes had dilated and his cock strained against his jeans. "Wow." He went to step back but was stopped by Spike.

"Where do you think you're going, pet?" Spike's voice was husky. "I don't think that was a hundred dollars' worth of merchandise."

"I don't know it was a really good kiss," Xander replied but didn't pull away.

"It was but I'm sure I can do better than just a kiss." Spike's lips then attached themselves to Xander's neck and sucked.

Xander moaned and tilted his head allowing Spike more access. "If you think it's fair."

With a quick move Xander was now pressed against the pool table. "Tell me how far you want to go," Spike said as he sunk to his knees and began to unbuckle Xander's belt.

"I'll take anything and everything," Xander said breathlessly as his cock was pulled out.

"Good answer, pet," Spike said before engulfing Xander's cock.

Xander sagged against his pool table as Spike sucked and licked his cock. "Fuck, yeah."

Spike paid close attention to Xander. When he was just seconds from coming he moved away with a popping sound. Ignoring Xander's needy, whining noises Spike forced Xander to turn around and bent him over the table without having to get off his knees. Before Xander could ask what Spike was doing his tongue lavished Xander's wrinkled hole.

"Oh!" Xander whimpered. His nails dug into the felt of the pool table. He struggled not to wiggle away. The last thing he wanted was for Spike to think he was chickening out. When Spike's tongue actually slipped in Xander couldn't help but jump.

Ignoring the jump from the startle, Spike kept his tongue where it was. When he was sure Xander was slick Spike pulled away and gracefully stood up. His cock pressed against his tight jeans. As fast as he could he ripped his jeans down around his ankles. "Already for me, Xan. You ready for this?" Spike asked as a hand wrapped around Xander's swollen cock.

"Uh huh," Was all Xander could said.

It was all Spike needed. He gripped he cocked lined it up with Xander's open and slid it in. "Deep breathes." Spike instructed.

"I'm good. I'm good," Xander said panting. "Don't stop."

"Not stopping," Spike replied. He pulled out and slid back in. With slow, easy moves Spike fucked Xander.

Not one to not contribute Xander began to push back. After all he couldn't let Spike do all the work. "Faster."

Not needing to be told twice Spike picked up his pace. His hand also sped up jerking Xander off. His fangs descended. Before he exploded he sunk his fangs into Xander's neck.

Xander screamed as the bite made him come. The next time he opened his eyes he found himself laying on the pool table and realized that he lost consciousness.

"Back with me?" Spike said softly. Gently he brushed his fingers over his mark. He hadn't meant to bite Xander.

"Yeah," Xander replied with a sigh. He snuggled up close to Spike. "I think that was worth more than a hundred bucks."

A slow smile crept over Spike's lips. "I guess you owe me then."

"Mmm… okay. Rest first then round two," Xander agreed. "You know I can never let the girls play pool, right?"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Spike's hand glided over Xander's cock. It stirred to life. The nap could wait Xander owed him and he planned to collect.

The End


End file.
